guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grothmar Wardowns
Description Grothmar Wardowns is an Explorable Area in the Charr Homelands. It is bordered on the west by the slopes of the Far Shiverpeaks, and on the east by a lake with an odd island in the middle that many believe to be the Dragon Kralkatorrik. Between these two, the terrain is mostly open plains, with the exception of a forested valley that takes up much of the south-eastern quarter that is infested with Mantids, a number of steep hills in the Northwest, including a valley that the Charr have used to set up a base, and a river running south to north through the western portion of the Downs. Exits Towns and Outposts *West: Longeye's Ledge Explorable areas *East: Dalada Uplands *Southeast: Sacnoth Valley Dungeons *South: Ooze Pit NPCs *Collectors: ** 20 Cain Sentor ** 20 Vael after completing Single Ugly Grawl Seeks Same for Mindless Destruction in Ascalon *Various: ** Pyre Fierceshot, once freed ** 20 Vael ** 10 (20) Ascalonian Refugee ** 20 (20) Ebon Vanguard Scout ** 5 (23) Rabbit **Old Campfire Bestiary Monsters *Charr ** / 20 (26) Charr Axemaster ** / 20 (26) Charr Blademaster ** / 20 (26) Charr Bladestorm ** / 20 (26) Charr Seeker ** / 20 (26) Charr Prophet ** / 20 (26) Charr Mender ** / 20 (26) Charr Hexreaper ** / 20 (26) Charr Dominator ** / 20 (26) Charr Flameshielder ** 20 (26) Charr Avenger ** (26) Charr Wardkeeper *Devourer ** 20 Siege Devourer *Mandragor ** 24 (26) Mandragor Dust Devil ** 24 (26) Mandragor Smoke Devil ** 24 (26) Vile Mandragor ** 24 (26) Mandragor Shadowfang *Mantis ** 20 (26) Mantid Queen ** 20 (26) Mantid Nymph ** 20 (26) Mantid Digger *Skale ** 24 (26) Swampwater Skale ** 24 (26) Deadly Skale ** 24 (26) Skale Lasher *Wolf ** 20 (26) Stonewolf *Great beast ** 20 (26) Carrion Feeder Bosses *Charr ** 24 (30) Docu Kindleshot (Barrage)(not after Warband of Brothers) ** 24 (30) Chaelse Flameshielder (Life Sheath) (not during Against the Charr; not after Be Very, Very Quiet... until Plan A is completed.) *Mantis ** 24 (30) Thraexis Thundermaw (Ride the Lightning) Pets 5 Black Wolf 5 Warthog Quests Notes *Vanquishers must defeat 207-244 monsters in this area. **Completing Against the Charr will spawn you in the central garrison, but the foes that normally spawn therein, including Chaelse Flameshielder, will be absent. This can be accomplished quickly by having a speedbooker run the quest for you, although you will only have 7 party members to vanquish with after the speedbooker leaves. **It is highly considered much easier if you take the Siege Devourer from Dalada Uplands and take out at first Chaelse Flameshielder and his mobs to see if you are able to actually vanquish this area, because this is by far the hardest part of the area to vanquish. **The Charr groups here patrols a lot in several direction and stop at points where sometimes other charr groups also stop/travel, making it very difficult to defeat them. Make sure you to take out one group at a time without aggroing another one. **A good tactic is to bring Frozen Soil, and spawn it each time you encounter a group of charr with a Charr Mender and/or Charr Prophet, and then target them with the Siege Devourer his Devourer Siege, as they always clump together this makes it a very fast wipe of their party without being able to resurrect. *The Siege Devourer can be subdued and then ridden, and you can take it into either of the adjoining areas, Dalada Uplands and Sacnoth Valley. The devourer cannot be taken into the quest Against the Charr, although you will still control it after completing the quest. *While travelling through Grothmar Wardowns, a few dialogue boxes appear from an unknown voice. These are signs that Vael is nearby. *:A whisper on the wind: Hero...I know you... *:A rustle in the bushes: Your deeds are known to me... *:A fleeting shadow: Your troubles...my own... *Signs of a battle between the Ebon Vanguard and the Charr can be found in western part of this area. **A pile of Tattered Vanguard Clothing lies by the northern bridge. **An Old Campfire smolders near the southwest resurrection shrine. **A Fallen Vanguard Soldier can be found near the southern bridge. **After completion of Against the Charr, the central garrison will hold three Grawl Allies prisoner instead of Pyre Fierceshot. Category:Charr Homelands Category:Explorable areas (Eye of the North)